


John's Bad Day That Turned Out Okay!

by hannahrieu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Fic, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahrieu/pseuds/hannahrieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love fan fiction in all its wonderful incarnations. I cherish the good, the bad and the ugly.</p><p>Most of us have probably read (and also may have written) some truly awful fan fiction. Bad fan fiction is not a shameful thing. It's the sincerest form of fandom. However, it can also be unintentionally hilarious: the terrible grammar, the misuse of characters, truly awkward dialogue. It's practically a genre of it's own.</p><p>This is my ode to bad fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Bad Day That Turned Out Okay!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BanimalQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanimalQ/gifts).



John had a bad day. He wasn’t too happy with himself. He’d been to surgery and mended some bad ankles and gave a lollipop to a little girl as she was a good little girl as he bandaged up her knee. Sarah had said bye as he left. He thought about her for a good bit on the walk home. They had made awkwardly passionate love after she was captured by the Chinese mafia and almost killed by an arrow. He thought of her bush, about how it wasn’t how he liked it usually,. He liked his women clean shaven and Sarah was anything but. But it was okay I mean who was he to complain he thought.

His mood was changed when he stepped through the doors of 221B Baker street and saw Sherlock with his experiments. Sherlock slammed his fist on the table.

“Dammit John, let me borrow a pen!” he said.

John laughed a little as he handed Sherlock a pen. “Were you asking me all day when I wasn’t here? I had surgery today you know”.

“Of course I was asking you. I knew you’d show up eventually,” said Sherlock, pressing his goggles up onto his forehead. His leaned back against the kitchen table revealing trousers so tight John knew for sure Sherlock was definitely not of Jewish descent.

“Uh” said John staring but trying not to.

“What?” smirked Sherlock, as he removed his goggles and walked towards John.

“Nothing” said John turning red. His hand moved over his chest and nervously grabbed his jumper at the neck.

“Do you like my new bespoke trousers, John?” growled Sherlock. “I had them made especially for you.” Sherlock’s face was centimeters from John’s.

“You did?” squeaked John. He was perspiring quite rightly.

“Yes” Sherlock rumbled in John’s ear. “I had them made to the exact specifications of my mass body index. It’s so precise I can’t even wear pants”.

John let out an involuntary noisy sigh. Sherlock cocked his head, his lips positioned like four and a half millimeters from John’s lips.

John couldn’t take it anymore. He attacked Sherlock and pushed him against the wall, his lips pressing madly against the consulting detective’s. Sherlock’s teeth clanked against his own and it was so sexy the teeth scraping against each other that John moaned with satisfaction.

Sherlock let out an “umph” sound as John forced his way into his bespoke trousers.

“John! John!” he yelled. “Don’t I’ll come!”

John froze. He didn’t want Sherlock to come too soon, he was aware of the unfairness.

Suddenly, John had an idea. “Go lie on the bed Sherlock”

“John, I don’t –“

“Don’t argue, I’m a doctor!” yelled John and amazingly Sherlock obeyed.

John ran upstairs and got his medical kit. When he entered Sherlock’s bedroom he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Sherlock was propped up on his elbows stretched out on the bed, his shirt unbuttoned exposing his chest. His pants were so tight, like a wetsuit that was just kinda wet but not completely wet. John went hard when he realized there was no way Sherlock could have any hair down there. There just wasn’t room.

“John, get OVER here” whined Sherlock. His eyes narrowed at the medical kit.

John pulled out a pair of scissors the kind that is used to cut bandages.

Sherlock’s eyes widened.

“I’m going to cut those bespoke trousers off of you one snip at a time.” Said John evenly. “Then I’m gonna bury myself so deep in you that you’ll wonder how I did it for days.”

Sherlock bit his lower lip. John moved to the bed. He was on his knees to between Sherlock’s legs. He began to snip, beginning at one ankle and moving on up to Sherlock’s crotch.

Sherlock sighed at the pressure being released, and barely moved as John carefully snipped pass his rock hard cock. Soon the pants were cut half-off. Sherlock breathed hard at the anticipation. Suddenly, with one more snip, his cock bounced free and proudly layed on his abdomen. John’s mouth began to water.

He couldn’t help himself, his mouth suddenly was on Sherlock and Sherlock moaned. John forgot about the rest of the trousers that were still tight around Sherlock’s left leg and focused on the dick sliding in and out of his mouth. He gently let his teeth graze along the bottom of the shaft and Sherlock yelled out in pleasure.

John let him have it for minutes that seemed like hours before letting go with a “pop”. Sherlock was begging for it now. He turned him over and spread his bottom wide, one cheek covered in bespoke trousers and the other cheek pale and fleshy and exposed.

“Do it do it do it!” yelled Sherlock and John obeyed.

Sherlock didn’t need much prepping he was so ready. John eased himself in and Sherlock tensed up and then groaned with pleasure. John rode Sherlock through time and space and pleasure and pain.

“I’m coming!” yelled Sherlock. “Oh God Johnnnnn unnnnnnngggggggg”

The sounds from Sherlock drove John into desperation. He thought he might die from pleasure. His jumper was soaked clear through with sweat. He was so close…

John’s vision went black. He came so hard he didn’t even remember coming he came so hard. After catching his breath he carefully pulled out Sherlock , who was grinning from ear to ear, staring at John. John made his way to the bathroom to clean up and returned with a glass of water.

“You know you still have some work to do” said Sherlock, motioning at half his trousers still glued to his leg.

John laughed. “I don’t know I kind of like you like this,” he said as he took a big gulp of water.

“You do know those trousers cost 4 thousand pounds?”

John coughed and spit his water across the room, most of it landing on Sherlock.

“Oh John, I always took you for a swallower” he said winking.

The End.


End file.
